


Ame to Neko, Mamoru

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, M/M, Ni siquiera escuchar música me salva del cringe, Songfic, tuve que releer la primera parte varias veces porque no me acordaba que Rukia estaba allí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Luego de perder a su padre, Ichigo Kurosaki lleva una existencia apagada. Su terapeuta le recomendó que encontrase una mascota para poder sobrellevar la pérdida, ¿funcionará?





	Ame to Neko, Mamoru

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente el 16 de julio de 2009.  
> Segundo reto para la comunidad crack-and-roll en la Dotación Anual de Crack. (Reto: protección).  
> Subido con el único fin de archivarlo.
> 
> Fandub utilizado en este fic: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jfk0ygGYooc

Llovía, llovía mucho. Un joven caminaba hacia su departamento, sosteniendo un paraguas de color negro, mostrando la tristeza de haber perdido a su padre... Apenas había pasado un mes y lo extrañaba mucho a ese viejo molesto y metido en todo, se hacía raro escuchar el silencio en su hogar, todo lucía como apagado a sus ojos.  
  
Había ido a unas sesiones con una pequeña psicóloga (en verdad es bajita) de ojos expresivos y violetas la cuál le recomendó que buscara una mascota para no sentirse tan solo. Aunque ya lo había regañado varias veces porque faltó a sus citas las primeras veces. Pensaba ¿ayuda de una desconocida? Pero luego de que lo obligaran a ir sus amigos encontró que no era tan malo como imaginaba.  
  
**-Si, tal vez necesite una mascota, pero no encuentro ninguna que me agrade...-**  
  
Un trueno cayó e iluminó el pequeño parque que evitaba cruzar en esas ocasiones, recordó que de vez en cuando algún animalito callejero se intentaba resguardar allí. Lo sabía porque su vecina, Orihime, iba corriendo cada vez que veía que se aproximaba una inclemencia climática y se llevaba todo los animales que encontraba.  
  
_Mañana habrá, bajo el cielo una vez más, un sin fin de flores, preparadas para florecer..._  
  
Decidió probar suerte –una vez más- y buscó entre las ramas llenas de capullos de cerezos, bajo los troncos y las bancas, pero nada.  
  
_Y yo estaré, esperándote encontrar..._  
  
Divisó una caja, oculta entre las raíces del árbol más grande y antiguo de ese parque. Se acercó y se quedó estupefacto al ver lo que había hallado.  
  
_Ángel de mi vida, con mirada de cristal_  
  
Unos ojos verde marino lo miraban fijamente, el cabello blanco se le pegaba al rostro por la lluvia torrencial que caía y movió sus orejas observándolo con desconfianza. Una sensación de querer protegerlo lo recorrió, el pequeñito no debería llegarle más arriba de la cintura si no fallaba. Otro trueno cayó, el niño cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza dejando ver lo asustado que estaba de lo cerca que se había el sonido.   
  
Ichigo no dudó un momento más, a pesar de que lo había mirado con mala cara, se lo llevó en la caja hacia su departamento. Entró (luego de hacer mil malabares para colocar la llave) y se dedicó a secar a ese pequeño niño con orejas felinas y de paso ponerle algo de ropa interior.  
  
**-Tranquilo, no te haré daño pero necesito que estés seco-  
**   
El pelinaranja notó que también tenía una cola larga del mismo color que su cabello, definitivamente era un gatito. Le acarició la cabeza y le mandó un mensaje a su terapeuta (o como fuera que se hiciera llamar) poniendo que ya había encontrado una mascota.  
  
Unos golpes en la puerta lo sobresaltaron, abrió y se encontró con su exuberante vecina.  
  
**-Kurosaki-kun ¿Te molestaría si te dejo una lata de pescado? He comprado demasiado para este mes y no tengo espacio ¿te sirve? Si no se la puedo dar a...-  
**   
La frase quedó en el aire, la chica se quedó mirando al albino. Ichigo no sabía como iba a explicarle que no tenía idea de que hace un niño con orejas y cola de gato ni que era un fetiche o algo por el estilo (NO es pedófilo ni es amante o siquiera le gustan los fetiches).  
  
**-¡Que lindo gatito encontraste Kurosaki-kun!-**  
  
Orihime se acercó y cuando el joven se dio vuelta no veía al niño híbrido si no a un pequeño gatito blanco.  
  
**-Ay que bonito es, me hubieras dicho antes y te dejaba dos latas Kurosaki-kun-**  
  
La chica dejó el pescado enlatado en el suelo y luego de acariciar un poco al minino llegó a su mente el hecho de que necesitaba volver a casa para comer.  
  
**-¡Nos vemos Kurosaki-kun! ¡Y cuida bien a ese pequeñito! ¡Si necesitas ayuda sabes donde estoy!-  
**   
Cerró la puerta y al mirar de nuevo vio al niño-gato. ¿Se había vuelto loco o qué? Un ligero ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos: el niño estaba golpeando la lata, quería abrirla.  
  
Una sonrisa -la primera en mucho tiempo- se asomó en su rostro. Tomó el abrelatas y empezó a darle pequeños bocados de atún al chico.  
  
_Si es que tal vez, todo fue casualidad, no me lo pregunto, se que fue un milagro de Dios..._  
  
Las horas pasaban –el reloj marcaba las nueve- y él se sentía a gusto con el animalito, había pensado en varios nombres para él pero no se decidía por ninguno. Tenía que ser algo con blanco pero ponerle solamente ‘shiro’ sonaba medio soso.  
  
**-¿Qué nombre te puedo poner?-  
**   
La mirada turquesa se dirigió a la ventana, mirando la tormentosa noche.  
  
**-Shiro... Noche... ¿Tōshirō?-**  
  
Sí, ese nombre le gustaba mucho, era perfecto para él. Le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención y una vez que le dio el último bocado de atún volvió a sonreír.  
  
**-Te llamarás Tōshirō ¿de acuerdo?-  
**   
El peliblanco parecía debatirse un momento para finalmente ronronearle a su dueño.  
  
**-Tomare eso como un sí-**  
  
_Soy libre al fin, porque se que amar es redención..._  
  
Y es que te encontré, cuando la vida me decepcionó...  
  
La melodía sonaba en su cabeza mostrándole que la soledad y la tristeza siempre serán pasajeras mientras se tenga algo por que luchar. Tōshirō se refregó en el pecho de Ichigo y éste le siguió brindando mimos.  
  
_Te abriré mi corazón, para que entres en él..._  
  
Iba a dejar que él junto a los demás lo ayudaran a superar la pérdida, porque sabe que no estará para siempre y que lo único que queda son los recuerdos –buenos y malos- que se pasan con ellos. Los días pasaban de a poco y, a pesar de que aún no se explicaba como es que era el único que lo veía con forma humana, Tōshirō se había convertido en un pilar importante en su vida.  
  
_Sintiéndote aquí, completa está mi emoción_  
  
Porque eres para mí, la luz del Sol, la otra mitad de mí...  
  
Porque había sido una especie de milagro, algo caído del cielo, como un regalo que le abrió los ojos de nuevo a la luz. Hacía todo lo posible para que se sintiera a salvo y aunque era un tanto arisco, cuando quería era un gato de lo más mimoso.  
  
**-Ven Tōshirō, tengo algo que contarte-  
**   
Ichigo se sentó en el sofá y dejó que el mencionado se colocara encima suyo, abrazándolo. Le comentó que volvería a clases y que no podría pasar tanto tiempo en casa, así que lo dejaría a cargo de Orihime a la mañana y que volvería a la tarde mientras la joven iba a estudiar.  
  
_Escuchará cantar la brisa primaveral, soplando como si ya nunca más se fuera a esconder el Sol..._  
  
Así, entre idas y venidas, había obtenido el doctorado de medicina, hecho nuevos amigos (junto a una divertida rivalidad con Uryū Ishida) y obtenido de nuevo una gran felicidad.  
  
Siendo verano, en la semana de descanso que les habían otorgado, le regaló un gran trozo de sandía al albino que saboreaba con mucho gusto a sus pies, manchándose el yukata blanco.  
  
Se había quedado en pensando en lo hablado con su ‘terapeuta’ (ella insistía en que es mejor psicóloga pero bah, él no ve la diferencia) sobre que ahora le convendría una novia o algo así, recibiendo –otra vez- una paliza por haberle molestado con eso de que era una indirecta muy directa y otras cosas.  
  
No sentía la necesidad de una pareja por ahora, con Tōshirō se continuaba sintiendo a gusto, se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez se había enamorado del ‘chibi-neko’ y, aunque lo desechaba una y otra vez, sentía que era la pura realidad. Tanto cuidarlo y tiempo a su lado se le hizo indispensable su presencia.  
  
_Sintiéndote aquí, completo está mi corazón_  
  
Porque eres como mi respiración, tan simple, tan vital en mi...  
  
El teriántropo lo miró y le ofreció algo de sandía. Nunca hablaba pero no le hacía falta (además ¿desde cuándo los gatos hablan?). Le acarició la mano y le volvió a ofrecer la fruta; agradecido, le rascó detrás de una oreja y le brindó una brisa fresca con el improvisado abanico de papel  
  
**-Gracias, shiro-chan-**  
  
Bueno, tenía tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo. __  
  
Te querré por siempre sólo a ti...  
  
Te querré siempre, quédate...

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Híbrido: un ser mitad humano, mitad animal (en este caso).  
> Noche y Shiro: como no recuerdo con exactitud lo que quiere decir su nombre, he hecho un juego de palabras: Shiro (Blanco) y Night (su pronunciación varía en japonés así que se puede escuchar como 'Naita' o 'NaiTO') de ahí el nombre.  
> Chibi-Neko: gatito, pequeño gato  
> Teriántropo: proviene de Teriantropía; una habilidad que permite cambiar de ser humano a animal y viceversa.
> 
> [N. del A.: las aclaraciones fueron escritas en la misma fecha en la que el fic fue publicado.]


End file.
